Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-6430308-20140105222635/@comment-108.180.154.121-20140105230539
I have changed ships from SE (I've shipped SE since they first met.) to Steferine, because really, Elena has changed and she's not the girl Stefan use to be, she needs Stefan, but doesn't need her, she broke Stefans heart, kissed and had sex with his brother the next day after their breakup, she didn't care about him when he was locked in the safe, and she pratically told him to get over it so she can be okay. Than she rubs her face with Damon in-front of him, and that time where she handed him the cure saying he was the one who needed it, really? She doesn't care about Stefan, she's jealous though if he's with somebody else, she doesn't support Stefan at all, she just wrecks him and hurts him. Remember when she was at Dr. Maxfields lab, being tortured, guess who rescued her... Stefan saved her, and she didn't even care, she was expecting and hoping for Damon to save her, but when Stefan came she didn't even care, and when he tried to help her all she said was "Get me out of here." Like really, when he brought her home, she said nothing later, just sat by the fire and said nothing to Stefan. That's why I stopped shipping them, because she's changed, not who she is anymore, she doesn't deserve Stefan. I moved to Steferine because now that you look at it, Katherine really loves Stefan, she'd do anything for him, and she knows who he is, she knows exactly what he's thinking and when he's the ripper, or just going through things like PTSD, Katherine knows how to deal with him, it's like this beauty and the beast with Katherine and Stefan, remember how we saw them in the safe, she knows him so well, and she knows how to fix his problems, Stefan never worries about consequence, worry, or guilt when he's with Katherine, he has fun, she brings out him and who he really is. They are one step ahead of each other, and Katherine challenges Stefan, they always play games, their relationship is so cute and adorable. Katherine has done bad things, but she can be forgiven, just like Klaus, he has hurt Caroline, even bit her, but you know what, he loves her and he regrets it and it terrifes him at the end because he hurt her. Just like Katherine when she does with Stefan.. I went from Forwood to Klaroline; I moved on from this because Forwood really made me mad, Caroline was the one actually trying to make this relationship work because she loved him, Tyler, not so much. Really all he did for her was put her in danger, Caroline can't live with a boy who runs with a pack a wolves, honestly, she can't not only that, all they do is get in the sack, nothing more, and Tyler choose his hatred for Klaus over his love for Caroline, just no... I moved on to Klaroline because Caroline because their moments are literally perfect <3 Klaus really loves her, and he's only opened up to Caroline, and he's a better person with Caroline, it's amazing.